


The Fae Ring

by Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)



Series: Faetale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Version of Snowdin Woods, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Faetale, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied Fellcest, M/M, Mental Coercion, More Traditional Approach to the Fae, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Unrequited Love, edgeberry, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner
Summary: Papyrus finds himself lost in an alternate version of Snowdin Woods, and can't find his way out. He's followed by a strange fae that looks like his brother, and in a fit of spite makes a serious mistake.





	The Fae Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I feel obligated to warn readers here- this story features non-consensual somnophilia, trickery, and fae-like trickery. Please read the tags, and take care of yourself.
> 
> Special mentions goes to Sugarbug to helping beta this! Thanks so much!

The Great and Terrible Papyrus was well and thoroughly lost in Snowdin Forest.

 

How this could be, was beyond him. He'd explored these woods a thousand times over as a child, hiding from other monsters, practicing to be become a royal guardsman, and then sometimes even killing other monsters here. Their dust had long been sent to their families, and whatever remained had settled, buried under the ever falling snow of Snowdin Forest. So, to get lost so soon after investigating a new ring of tan mushrooms growing what could have only been a few yards away from the path cutting through the forest, should have been impossible for him.

 

There was something strange afoot, and Papyrus was determined to find out what, summoning a sharpened bone construct and stalking forward. He listened for the signs of motion, any kind of motion in this muted winter woods, where he could only hear the tree leaves rustling in the wind as if chanting around him. There was no wind in the real Snowdin woods as they lived underground, but if that was the case, where was he really? Had he somehow stumbled on a way out of the Underground, or merely a novel trap by another monster? Anticipation and trepidation both warred inside of him, as he pressed up against a tree and waited for the worst to come. Tendrils crawled past his peripheral, lightly brushing past his neck, prompting him to slam the bone construct without looking back.

 

All at once glittering blue magic whipped all around him and he attempted to sprint away from the threat, but it lashed against his chest, pulling back his arms and pressing him back against the tree he'd mistaken for cover. Giggling resonated from all around him before someone materialized with a backflip and landed in front of him with the fluidity of a gymnast. “MWEH HEH HEH! YOU ACTIVATED MY TRAP!”

 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Papyrus snarled, and not without reason-

 

“MWEH HEH HEH! I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, I AM THE MARVELOUS SANS, ONE OF THE FAE WHO LIVE HERE!”

 

-as the person that appeared in front of him looked like his brother. Unlike Sans though, he was not a sweating nervous mess, nor did he have a gold tooth. His eyelights weren't even normal white pinpricks, but bright blue stars that made Papyrus feel dizzy when he met his gaze for too long. He shook his head irritably to rid himself of the vertigo. “THE FAE AREN'T REAL STUPID! THEY'RE JUST A MADE UP-” He stopped himself short.

 

“FAERY TALE?” The creature in front of him finished for him, with the seemingly fixed smile on his face widening. “IT'S FUNNY YOU SAY THAT! THE THING IS, ONLY PEOPLE WHO TRULY BELIEVE IN THE FAE CAN PASS THROUGH A FAE RING.”

 

Papyrus glared at him, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, A 'FAE RING'?! WHAT THE HECK IS-” The vague memory of Sans reading stories to him flashed like lightning in his mind, and the old stories came tumbling word after word, lesson after lesson. His eyes narrowed at the fae before him, looking so uncannily like his brother, and his struggles renewed with fervor. “GET THIS OFF OF ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!”

 

“I SEE YOU'RE LEARNING!” Sans noted, a playful smile dancing across his face. “BUT PERHAPS NOT QUICKLY ENOUGH! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE YOU TO A FEW OF THE RULES HERE!”

 

The blue tendrils of magic squeezed around his arms, ribs, and spine with alarming pressure, making his joints crack and ache, his bones creaking with the promise of a slow painful splintering. The fae Sans snapped his fingers to bring Papyrus's attention back to himself, “FIRST! YOU MUST HOLD STILL WHEN BOUND LIKE THIS, OR YOU'LL SNAP IN HALF! JUST PICTURE A BLUE STOP SIGN, AND RELAX!”

 

Papyrus stopped only when he couldn't breathe, and eventually the vine around his ribcage slackened. The fae approached him, leaning in close, his impossibly blue eyes luring Papyrus's gaze into his own. Sensing the danger in this, he looked down and focused on the scuffed leather of his dark boots. Sans nodded approvingly, and moved out of his space, pushing his chin up so that Papyrus was forced to cast his gaze to a place other than the ground. He chose the bright blue bandana around the fae's neck. “SECOND! YOU SHOULD NEVER EAT ANY OF THE FOOD YOU MAY FIND IN THIS FOREST, AS IT IS NOT SAFE FOR MORTALS!”

 

“WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?” Papyrus demanded, observing that the scarf glittered and grew translucent under the intensity of his stare, only for the baby blue fabric to return to its original opacity. Magic was visibly coursing throughout the entirety of the fae’s being, elusive like a mirage of the light reflected by the snow.

 

Sans shrugged, “WELLL... YOU'LL PROBABLY BE TRAPPED IN THIS FOREST FOR A LONG TIME LOOKING FOR ANOTHER FAE RING TO GET OUT FROM. IF YOU WANT HOWEVER, I CAN SHARE MY LUNCH WITH YOU?”

 

Sans pulled a meticulously wrapped pack and pulled upon the cloth around the corners to reveal... tacos? They didn't look like anything that a fae would make though. The chunks of tomato was squashed, the lettuce brutalized, and the meat was unidentifiable. There was a glittering, and some sort of glue holding the entire concoction together and it showed as the fae had tipped it in an impossible angle and yet everything remained fixed. Overall, the effect was disturbingly artificial and it looked vaguely toxic for living things. Sans chirped, “I MADE IT JUST IN CASE A MORTAL STUMBLED IN!”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Papyrus deadpanned, eyeing the mess with distaste. “NO! THAT LOOKS TERRIBLE AND YOU'RE GOING TO WANT SOMETHING DRASTICALLY DISPROPORTIONATE TO YOUR ‘FAVOR’!!!”

 

The smile just widened. “IF YOU INSIST! BUT YOU WILL BE IN THESE WOODS FOR QUITE A WHILE LONGER.” The fae bounced in place and hopped over him, grabbing the nearest lowest branch and disappearing directly into the tree. Papyrus pressed experimentally against the shimmering magic holding him to the tree, but it held steady. Unable to think of anything else he began breathing in and out, his chest pressing against the tendrils and then he held his breath. He could feel his magic beating through his skull as he waited. Almost reluctantly, the magic blue tendrils relinquished their prize and he was free to wander the snowy woods again.

 

Papyrus trekked on, uncomfortably aware of the way the trees shifted around him, the wind that should not exist blowing against his face and making him reach for his scarf to bury his face into the soft warm crimson fabric. The more he looked, the more the woods looked uncomfortably unlike anything he'd ever seen. Whereas Snowdin Woods would have the stations of the Royal Guard scattered along the path, occasional piles of dust buried underneath the snowfall, signs of scuffles in the kicked up snow before being smoothed out by the perpetually falling snow, and tree bark scored with odd marks here and there, this version of Snowdin woods was pristine. There were no signs of other life. There was only the shifting flora around, holly bushes with bright red berries that caught his eye, white drooping flowers that peeked out from the snow, moss creeping up the forest’s trees, and the occasional fallen tree dotted with toadstools of different shapes and sizes.

 

The first time he'd glimpsed a mushroom, he'd gotten excited, hoping beyond hope that there would be one of the fae’s rings to bring him back. No, not orderly enough. The mushrooms were scattered haphazardly along the trunk of a tree that had fallen and then had been mostly buried by snow. Papyrus had sunk in the snow up to his knees despite his experience with normal snow, and he'd had to work his way out of the snow without losing his boots. It sucked at his legs like quicksand, unnerving him and forcing him to edge away from the decomposing tree. He'd tried leaving marks on the tree trunks but it was like the makeshift skull symbol would get swallowed up by the bark, it would be there one instant and when he turned around to check the tree again to get his bearings, it would be gone.

 

Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he must've been here for more than a day. He was quickly becoming exhausted from wandering. If it wasn't for being tripped at odd times, and the snow threatening to absorb him in its blank monotonous world, he would've stopped to rest. As it was, he needed to recuperate somehow to find a toadstool ring and fall back into his world... a world full of monsters waiting to take advantage of one another and kill for higher LOVE...

 

Oh no. He needed more energy to deal with attacks after he got out of the fae’s forest.

 

However, the fae impersonating Sans had warned him not to eat faerie food, which was scattered throughout the woods. Of course, the fae had also offered him food, with the clear intent of poisoning him! Perhaps he was hoping to catch him unawares when he was exhausted, and became clumsy. He certainly felt cumbersome even now, boots dragging in the snow when he was forced to relax and advance slowly. The bright red berries seemed dangerous, scarlet warnings encasing the fruit and framed by the dark green spiky leaves. The mushrooms that he occasionally saw could be foraged though, and he began searching the many mushrooms around for one that appeared edible.

 

Instead, he finally found a break in the woods that for a time had seemed to never end, as there was an abrupt stop to it eerily like a wall when he was approaching a creek that dribbled through a break in the snow. There, there was only more algae, more moss, but centered inside a ring of vividly mud-brown washing riverstones was one milky white capped mushroom with fine white ‘hairs’ growing from the surface of the cap which was isolated from all of the other mushrooms that grew in the snow. The color suggested that it would normally grow in the snow where it would not be noticed, and the attempted camouflage meaningful. Fell was certain that this mushroom had to be harmless, and was picking it by the velvety damp stem when he heard a voice,

 

“I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU. THOSE ARE CERTAINLY MUCH TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU!” Sans showed up as if summoned, legs hooked over a branch as he hung upside down next to Papyrus and making him shriek in shock. “THOSE MUSHROOMS ONLY GROW WHERE THE BODIES OF HEROES THAT HAVE FALLEN.”

 

“I KNEW IT, YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME!” He backed away defensively from Sans in order to put some distance between him and those dizzying starry eyes, grinding his heels firmly into the ground. “WELL FUCK YOU, 'MARVELOUS SANS'! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL EAT THIS WHOLE AND PROVE THAT I AM POWERFUL ENOUGH! AND THEN! I'LL GET OUT OF THIS PLACE AND GO HOME!”

 

“AT LEAST JUST NIBBLE THE CORNER FIRST-” Sans warned, eyes wide as if in shock when Papyrus chomped down the mushroom, though there was something about the way he held a hand in front of that ever-present grin that suggested otherwise. Hardly tasting it other than a slightly meaty tasty at the back of Papyrus's throat made him want to gag, but he forced it down and then crossed his arms to glare at the fae triumphantly. The fae threw his arms down in his upside down position in mock exasperation, “-OR JUST EAT IT AND SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.”

 

“HA! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I NEED TO FIND THE WAY HOME!” Papyrus declared and pushed past him. The faerie didn't lose his smile for even a second, but the arms held wide open folded in slightly as he cocked his head to the side in an upside down shrug.

 

“DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU...” He murmured, watching the monster stomp past the creek and further into the woods beyond.

 

~

 

Papyrus didn't see why the faerie warned him about the mushroom, unless he was really waiting for him to tire before attacking? He felt unusually warm, but he had been going on for much longer without stop, and he was confident that at this rate he would be able to find the faerie ring and get out. Then the warmth in his bones got hotter. And hotter. The heat increased like someone replaced his magic with molten gold, thumping sluggishly and agonizingly through his bones.

 

Sweating profusely, he dropped onto his knees in the snow, once annoying and hazardous but now a soothing and welcoming respite from the furnace consuming him. His mind was quickly becoming foggy with irrational thoughts of-

 

_ Sliding wetly between his legs- _

 

_ The fur lining of Sans's jacket brushing against his spine as he's pushed forward into the mattress- _

 

_ Sans's red eyelights searing into his from above, tongue hanging out as he's- _

 

_ SEARING- _

 

_ HIS SOUL'S ON FIRE!!! _

 

He fully fell into the dream world, rocking gently with deep wracking sobs into the snow keening, “SANS!!!”

 

The faerie skipped along, looking at the skeleton he'd watched wander for so long. Papyrus had fallen in the snow, panting strenuously, but fallen into a deep sleep. His soul was radiating a brilliant scarlet underneath his chest in his leather armor, the light a bleeding glow throughout his bones. Before his eyes, the soul was migrating from the safety of his chest down to settle into his pelvis, where the magic flared out and solidified in the cradle of his body. The magic reminded him of the holly berries that broke up the monotony of the winter landscape, fearlessly bold and beautifully ripe. In the throes of the hero's curse, he was gorgeous in his suffering, groaning out his name, “SANS... IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO BAAAHHHD..!”

 

Papyrus had drool dripping past his maw as he begged, as Sans approached him slowly. “I'M AFRAID I KEPT SOMETHING FROM YOU, DEAREST PAPYRUS. RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE HAVING YOUR DARKEST SECRETS FLAYED OPEN FROM THE DEPTHS OF YOUR SOUL. IT IS AN INITIATION THAT ONLY HEROES CAN ENDURE, AS A TRUE HERO IS NEVER ALLOWED TO BEAR SECRETS AND STILL BE ALLOWED TO CARRY SUCH A TITLE IN THIS LAND. SUCH IS THE BURDEN OF FUSING WITH THE FALLEN HEROES WHEN YOU INGESTED THAT MUSHROOM.”

 

“SANS... I...SAAANS... I... I...” The words seem to catch on Papyrus's tongue, wrung awkwardly, painstakingly from the depths of his throat. “III NGH..!”

 

The fae placed a hand against his burning cheekbone, and slowly placed the sweat that gathered on his fingertips against his teeth, allowing the taste to seep into his mouth in minute increments. The taste lured his tongue out to skim across the top of his teeth, mouth open to allow air to course past his throat and fill his sinuses from which he formed a picture. The fae sighed as Papyrus moaned, nearly in unison. “WOWZERS... SO THIS GUISE I HOLD, THIS SANS IS YOUR BROTHER.”

 

“SANS... I LOVE... YOU..!” Papyrus whimpered in turn, flipping on his back and rolling his hips into the snow, but no longer able to find relief in the cold seeping snow that soaked him to the bone. His eyelights were flickering back to life in his sockets dimly, far away in his mind, “PLEASE... I'M BURNING ALIVE..! PLEASE...”

 

Entranced by the taste, the fae leaned in to inhale more of the forbidden love that poured from the mortal in front of him in a thick miasma. “TELL ME YOUNG HERO WHO LIVES IN A WORLD WHERE LOVE IS WEAKNESS... DO YOU MEAN THAT?”

 

Tears were dripping past his cheekbones, nothing but raw crimson magic swirling throughout his body. Sans knelt between his legs and leaned over him, starry eyes boring into him. As if drawn from the trance, Papyrus's eyelights with the eyesockets still welling with new moisture, met his and he whispered, “I LOVE YOU WITH EVERYTHING THAT I AM SANS.”

 

The fae and the otherworldly woods ate up his proclamation, taking his secret for their own. Sans reached to grasp Papyrus's clothes, drenched in cold melted snow and clinging to his well developed frame, and peeled them off of bones almost tenderly to reveal the monster's soul cradled in his pelvis. The upside down soul pulsed rapidly, heat pouring off in waves, magic pumped throughout his bones in a looping script to scar his bones in ancient language.

 

“I…”

 

“...LOVE…”

 

“... YOU.” 

 

The fae whispered back, tasting the foreign sentiment with the weight of his tongue resting on his teeth on the last word, tracing the repetitive pattern along his femurs and squeezed underneath his knees. “IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? TO BE RESCUED FROM THIS CAUSTIC ROLE IN LIFE AS THE HERO WHO FALLS IRREVOCABLY, INTOLERABLY, IN UNREQUITED LOVE WITH HIS OWN BROTHER?”

 

“PLEASSSEEE...” Papyrus sobbed hoarsely, losing himself to the depth of those eyes, falling into the illusion of his brother before him. “SANS, I CAN'T TAKE THIS AGONY ANYMORE! I LOVE YOU!!!”

 

“I LOVE YOU...” replied the fae that was Sans, leaning over to kiss his forehead gently, as Sans would when he thought that Papyrus was asleep, stroking his cheekbones tenderly as he hoped he would, and pressed throbbing against his bare soul like he'd only dreamed of in his deepest dreams. “I LOVE YOU, LITTLE BROTHER...”

 

Sans took himself out, a foreign free-floating soul in a chilling shade of blue and held himself to Papyrus's soul, easing it into the turbulent magic point-first into the crease. Almost instantaneously the rounded letters inscribed along Papyrus's body lit up in an alarming red, as he felt his soul pierced, stretched over the entity's core. He gasped, arching into the intrusion instinctively, the burning along his bones suddenly rippling and shifting into something entirely different- still painful, and yet overwhelmingly full now too.

 

“AHHH HAH NUHHH~!” he screamed, hands digging long deep tracks into the snow that revealed dormant earth underneath, and tossing his head from side to side. Sans seized his arms and held them in place, and pressed his hips to where the souls were joined, nestled in Papyrus's pelvis.

 

“PERHAPS I NEED TO DO THIS LIKE...” Sans mused, and thrusted jarringly into the weeping souls, and Papyrus felt his core constrict and suck Sans in eagerly with a squelching pop and gasped. Sans gave a long groan as his soul inside him swelled, and Papyrus whimpered as he struggled to contain the fae's soul within himself. “THERE. JUST AS A MORTAL WOULD DO IT!”

 

Sans leaned over to kiss him on the teeth, tongue slipping past to encourage him to respond, and slowly Papyrus's glazed tearful look shifted to one of dawning wakefulness. Then with fingers digging and stroking at the ribs underneath his armor, Sans drew away. Kissing his exposed sternum, coaxing softer gasps and whines from him by digging his fingers into the spine with excruciatingly light scratching over the glowing symbols, he hardly gave Papyrus the chance to think before he was reaching for their combined souls inside of Papyrus's pelvic inlet. The fae's soul was pulsing and oozing ice-blue inside, causing his soul to flutter and squeeze around him, the combined souls dripping.

 

“OHHH, LITTLE BROTH~AHHHRR..!” Sans groaned, and something important stirred weakly in the back of Papyrus's mind, something that should alarm him.

 

Overwhelmed by the sensations over his ribs and spine, but most of all the heated swelling inside his soul, Papyrus closed his eyes to focus but it only heightened his awareness of Sans being inside him. Something wet dripped onto his face, and he'd just opened his eyes to see Sans's flushed face nearing their rapidly leaking souls. He placed their joined beings inside his mouth and suckled, causing electric shocks to run through the entirety of his body.

 

“NYEH~!” Papyrus groaned, and red fluid started dripping through Sans's teeth, who was gulping eagerly and moaning. He could feel Sans's throat vibrate and then pulsating around them as the fae swallowed, and he was babbling incoherently, legs wrapping around Sans and gripping- no tearing through Sans's soft clothes. “HAH... UHHNNN...”

 

“OH STAHHH~RS...” Sans moaned, his soul expanding even more within Papyrus, stretching him with an impossibly pleasurable burning.

 

He slowly became aware that he was burying his face into a bandana instead of the soft fur of his brother's hoodie before the skeleton in front of him pulled his face up to look him in the blue star eyes and he was Sans again, even if he was wearing the wrong clothes. Sans's tongue roved against their souls with half lidded bedroom eyes and then he was leaning in, slowly pressing their teeth together. Buzzing magic dripped down his throat, tasting of himself but also of snow and wintergreen, seeping into the back of his throat.

 

The script carved all over his bones washed in the palest of purples, and Sans cupped his cheekbones and murmured something into his mouth with a husky tone that Papyrus didn't understand, and the soul within his swelled to its limit and gushed. The pressure inside his soul sent one last bursting shock of pleasure, and with a shuddering broken moan his orgasm hit him with both souls' release dripping down his mouth and throat. In the afterglow, Papyrus remained limply in the snow, too dazed to do much more than register that the taste of the mushroom still remained in the back of his mouth even after he'd swallowed their combined fluids.

 

Sans still had their souls in his mouth when he'd placed a hand to Papyrus's head tenderly, and then before his eyes, he threw his back and swallowed them both. 

 

 

Papyrus screamed as fire and ice roared in unison, and the glowing across his bones flared before it finally faded. The words inscribed by the mushroom's spell faded off in increments, the script breaking off in places and peeling in delicate ashen flakes before dissipating into the snow like they'd never existed to begin with, and Papyrus fell from consciousness with them.

 

~

 

“IT IS DONE.”

 

~

 

“papyrus!! holy shit, boss!” He was being shaken, something Papyrus wasn't used to. He swung without thinking, without looking, and his fist was redirected mid-swing only for him to get lifted to his feet, he and the other person staggering under his weight. “this is no place to take a nap boss, even I know that... heh heh... heh...”

 

“oh gods, don't be falling...”

 

The world flew around them before Papyrus opened his eyes and found his worried brother in front of him. Sweaty, a darting furtive look to his eyes that came with living with 1 HP in a world of LOVE devouring everything, and very real. Papyrus rubbed his skull in sudden confusion at why it was important for his brother to be real to him.

 

Was... something missing?

 

Meanwhile, his brother sighed, and then took another breath before exhaling again. “boss... i... well, i ain't gonna mince words with ya, i thought you were dusted. don’t ever disappear like that again.”

 

Sans carefully rubbed his forearms like he was made of glass, and vaguely, Papyrus wondered why his soul did not respond with that feverish pained beat that's plagued him ever since he could remember. 

 

He didn’t ever remember feeling so cold either.

 

~

 

The fae now known as Sans, watched his soul return to blue. The surface was scorched in “I Love You”, the phrase repeated with crimson worn jagged script.

 

“NOW, HIS SOUL IS MINE. HE MUST RETURN TO THE REALM ONCE A YEAR, BUT NO MORE.”

 

“and your soul, his.” A low relaxed voice joined him as a faerie settled down next to him, smoke drifting around him. “why did you save the mortal, bro?”

 

Sans considered for a moment, but no longer. “I WANTED HIM...” The taste of unrequited love still remained on his tongue, hot and bittersweet all at once, a flavor of impending tragedy timeline frozen in place.

 

“AND HE DIDN’T.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr AU prompt in a list I'd saved away, "I didn't know fairies existed but I really don't think I'll be taking any food from you". And it turned into a pretty lengthy oneshot! I wanted to approach this more like the traditional version of the fae which is that they're tricky and although they're sticklers for rules, they always find loopholes to make mortals as miserable as possible. I did keep it as far into the realm of dub-con as I possibly could with a sort of 'tragedy averted' scenario here, but because of the nature of the 'consent' with the fae sharing the same identity of Sans, I truly think this qualifies as non-consensual.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and this oneshot is part of a series I'm releasing this week including more mythology-based AUs (Reborntale and Nagas/Lamias) and fluffier oneshots. If you'd like to follow me, my Tumblr is:  
> https://agraulisvanillae.tumblr.com/


End file.
